Knightmare
Knightmare, real name Luke Jay Knight is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to the XWF. Knightmare made a name for himself in the XWA between 2007-2009. But before that he had ran many indy circuits honing his craft. Early Years 2003-2007 Knightmare spent most of his early years in the indies, He spent a reasonable ammount of time in both the CWA and the CSOW, he also dipped toes in CCW for a very brief ammount of time. It was soon apparent Knightmare was gaining steam and many fans were saying it was only so long before he would be signed to a big promotion. XWA Career 2007-2009 Knightmare was signed to the XWA at the end of 2006 and he began wrestling regularly on XWA shows soon after, Knightmare would instantly become a force to be reckoned with after leading an impressive winning streak (which would eventually be broken by Crow) and also by winning himself a Classic Cup. Whilst Knightmare was riding a wave of high profile wins, Tommy T Thomas offered him an opotunity to join the most dominant faction in XWA history, the C.W.O (Corporate World Order) Knightmare joined, and soon after so did Damage. Tommy T Thomas would pair Damage with Knightmare and task them with bringing the tag titles to to C.W.O. Knightmare and Damage destroyed the tag scene and won the belts. Knightmare would be a key player in the C.W.O vs Crusade storyline which would become the hotest thing the XWA had ever seen. Knightmare and Damage would feud with Dr Khan and Johnny Kamikazi and drop the belts to them in a tag table match, which is widely belived to be one of the greatest matches in XWA history. EWA Career 2009-2010 After the XWA folded in 2009, Knightmare signed to the EWA. Knightmare would feud with various different members of the roster before moving into a rivarly with the EWA World Champion Triple D. Knightmare would soon defeat Triple D and be crowned the second EWA World Champion. XWF Career 2012-Present The Owner set it his goal to collect some of the big names in e-fed wrestling and sign them to XWF. His main choices were Dr Khan, Knightmare and Damage, all three of who he managed to sign. Knightmare would debut on the first episode of XWF Shockwave, as part of the Demolition Series. Knightmare would be disqualified in the first round, however due to Luke Loynes being attacked after the match by Damage, Knightmare would be put through to the next round by The Owner. Knightmare would defeat the likes of Mike "The Viper" Jacobs and Triple D, to win himself a slot in the final at the Demolition PPV. The Main event of Demolition would crown the first ever XWF World Heavyweight Champion and Knightmare would fall just short to Dr Khan. Knightmare would disapear from the XWF For a whole month after his defeat at Demolition, only to return at the following PPV Rampage, to interupt the main event between Luke Loynes and Dr Khan. Knightmare would throw Luke Loynes out the ring and pin Dr Khan, to which the ref would count as an offic ial pin under The Owners instruction, thus crowning Knightmare World Heavyweight Champion. Knightmare would hold the belt for a then record breaking reign, holding of challenges from the likes of Dr Khan, Triple D, Big D and Inferno. But Knightmares reign would come to an end on the 20th Episode of Shockwave, when Tommy T Thomas would reveal himself as the "Secret Owner" and would offer Knightmare the oppotunity to drop the belt in return for immunity from the XWA Faction. When Knightmare disagreed to dropping the belt, Tommy T Thomas would introduce the XWA Legend Lord Law as the new number one contender for an immediate match. Lord Law would defeat Knightmare for the World Championship with the help of Knightmares long term freind Damage. Soon after Knightmare would slowly turn face, eventually combining forces with Dr Khan leading into the final showdown between XWF and XWA at Absolution. Season 2 Knightmare started season 2 with a strong showing the seasonal Demolition Series, unfortunately falling short to Junction towards the end of the series. After combining forces with long time rival Dr Khan at the Metldown PPV to defeat the team of Mike "The Viper" Jacobs and Abomb, Knightmare moved into the Green Light tournament. With a strong showing Knightmare won three lights, winning his way into the final against Abomb, with a shot at becoming the No.1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, at the Gladiators Gauntlet PPV. OCW (2018-present) It was announced that Knightmare had signed with OCW (Online Championship Wrestling) in the summer of 2018. Knightmare made his debut at the OCW 100 Subscriber Special defeating Mario Sanchez and winning the OCW NXT Championship. Knightmare then lost the title on his first defense to Jacob Steele. Knightmare's next appearance came at OCW Smackdown vs Raw where he, Dalton Angel and Mike House defeated The Battle Machines and Archangel in a 6 man TLC match. After that, all 3 members of the team challenged Johnny Extreme for the World Title at OCW No Mercy which was won by Dalton Angel. At OCW Roadblock, Knightmare won a #1 contender match against Mike House after House was attacked by a mystery attacker. After this, Knightmare went on to win the World Title against Dalton Angel at OCW Summerslam after Angel was attacked by a mystery attacker, just like House. People began pointing at Knightmare as the one behind the attacks. His first title defense came against Johnny Extreme on the first Smackdown following SummerSlam. The match ended in a DQ loss for him after a mystery attacker jumped Johnny. The following week he defended successfully against Mike House. Knightmare would then defeat Brendan X at OCW Revolution. Knightmare dropped the title to The Ninja at OCW Japan Supershow in a steel cage match after mystery attackers attacked Knightmare and revealed Ninja to be behind the attacks. Knightmare then wasnt seen on OCW until OCW Cyber Vengeance where he turned face and attacked Ninja. Knightmare then formed an alliance with Demon Extreme and won the tag team titles from The Crew. This win made Knightmare the 3rd Triple Crown Winner in company history. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Devastator *Crossface Signatures Move(s) *K Effect *Black Hole Kick (Only in OCW) *C.W.O Spray (Retired) *C.W.O Spear (Retired) *Single Leg Crab (Retired) Championships & Accomplishments XWA: *XWA Independent Champion - 1x *XWP Tag Team Champion - 1x with Damage *XWA Classic Cup Winner EWA: *EWA World Champion - 1x CSOW: *CSOW Hardcore Champion - 2x *CSOW Tag Team Champion - 1x with TomBomb XWF: *XWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *XWF Tag Division Champion - 1x with Damage OCW: *OCW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *OCW NXT Champion - 1x *OCW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Johnny/Demon Extreme *3rd Triple Crown Winner Other Title History *1 x XWA Independent Champion *1 x XWA Tag Team Champion *1 x EWA World Champion *2 x CSOW Hardcore Champion *1 x CSOW Tag Team Champion (With TomBomb)